


Velvet

by moc215 (akikaze13)



Series: CF 2017 [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikaze13/pseuds/moc215
Summary: Short(ish) fill for the comment-fic prompt "Star Trek (TOS), Nyota Uhura+/Christine Chapel, Christine finds Nyota's voice comforting."





	Velvet

The walk from the sickbay to her quarters felt like an eternity. Christine had dealt with a minor headache all day, now that her shift was over the migraine took hold of her.

By the time she stepped inside her quarters, Christine was moving on memory alone, her eyes almost shut. A quick visit of the head later, she was dressed in some comfortable pajamas.

Coming out of the head, Christine moved to the sleeping area. Sensing her girlfriend's presence, she flopped down on the bed. She then moved until her head was next to Nyota's hip.

Opening her eyes, she glanced into her worried girlfriend's face. "Read to me?" Christine requested, flicking her eyes to the old-fashioned book Nyota was holding.

After a searching look, Nyota began to read. It was in a language Christine could not understand. But she didn't care. She closed her eyes and let Nyota's calm voice wash over her.

One of Nyota's hands moved into Christine's hair. With the petting and the soothing voice, Christine drifted off to sleep, her headache forgotten.


End file.
